The Dark Side of Life
by Lovania
Summary: I look down at the grass beneath me, but it is not green anymore. It is red. I hate that colour, and have always done so.


Hi!

So I make it short :) This is a translation of my German story, which was an answer for the challenge of Smailii1805.

Special thanks to my beta reader **Betnii**!!!!

Anyway here we go ;)

**

* * *

**

**The dark side of life**

So the time has come. Somehow, I don't feel prepared at all. But who ever does? Come to think of it, just a few minutes ago I believed that nothing could happen to me. I couldn't imagine dying on a day like this.

The sun is shining in my face, and in the sky white, fluffy clouds are floating. It is one of the most beautiful spring days this year. But the wind is not carrying the lovely sent of blooming flowers, but the stench of blood and death. All around me are falling bodies; bodies of friends and enemies alike.

Green… everywhere green is flashing. Most rays lose themselves in the blue sky, but sometimes a green lightning bolt hits his target. I envy those who are struck, who are granted with a short, painless death. They don't need to lie here, watching this meaningless fight, waiting until they are finally freed of the pain.

A screech tears through the air and I flinch, which proves to be a very bad thing to do. For a moment the pain overpowers me, and I am hardly able to breathe. The shriek reminds me of the eagle that always roosted near our house. I called him Sebastian. I've always dreamt about flying away with him, high into the sky. Where the wind would flow through my hair and everything would seem small and unimportant. How the green ground would get slowly farther and farther away, and how I would lift myself to the clouds.

I look down at the grass beneath me, but it is not green anymore. It is red. I hate that colour, and have always done so. Although it is the sign of identification of my entire family, or maybe that is exactly why. Everybody knows who I am, only because of my hair colour. Don't get me wrong, I love my family over everything. My parents, my brothers, cousins, uncles and aunts, even my permanent bleating and bitter great aunt. I love all of them; but sometimes, I wish not to be recognised at once, to have some more freedom. I would just love to laugh at myself right now were it not for my injuries. Now, I am going to have as much freedom I want. That will probably be too much for me. I am so used to my brothers interfering in my life, especially Ron.

Ron, my choleric brother, who is just about a year older than me and still thinks he needs to constantly protect me. Even though he's the one who doesn't have a clue about life. After spending years with Hermione, he still hasn't realised that she loves him, let alone that he loves her back. I have to look after him more than he does after me, but still he has always been my best playmate.

Then there are Fred and George, the jokers of the family who always come in a pack of two. How I wish they would cheer me up with one of their jokes right now. I have to admit, I sometimes feel sympathetic with Ron, when he once again has become victim of my brothers.

The next eldest is Persy... oh well; some are missed more than others. But he does have his good sides. After all, he remains with us when it is important. In fact, he is always there when you need him helps you out of a jam. Not out of mine right at this moment, but you get the idea.

And don't forget Charlie my personal psychologist. He has always had an open ear for me. Even now, when he is living in Romania, I can turn to him. He is a real shoulder to cry on and great to let off steam to. He gives me advice and supports me as much as possible, and if necessary, brings me back to earth again.

Last but not least, Bill, my eldest brother. I guess we're the most similar. We are always looking for adventures, never sticking to a place or a person for long. But now he is married. To Fleur, who totally has enchanted him. She treats me like a child but maybe she isn't so bad. She can be quite nice, and stands at Bill's side no matter what. Even after his accident. Yes, she suits him just fine.

And who am I? The youngest, the only girl amongst all the boys and the baby of the family. Ginny Weasley, who is head over heels in love with Harry Potter and runs after him like a lovesick puppy. God, I'll probably never get rid of that reputation; no matter how many boys I date. But then again, it shouldn't bother me anymore, since I was with him last year. I can't do anything but smile at the mere memory. I remember how I was sitting with him under a weeping willow at the lake, hidden from view. I can practically feel his body embrace me. I can still remember how he took me in his arms and held me. It was wonderful.

How will he and my family act? Of course, they will mourn over me but I suppose they will also be overjoyed that the war would've ended. I'm sure my side is going to win. Good always conquers over Evil, right? Yes, certainly! Harry is going to do it. I wonder if all of my family members will come through too. I almost wish that at least one of them would go with me. I don't want to go all by myself, I am too afraid. I know this is slightly egoistical but I can't help it. Who knows what waits on the other side? I don't, which scares the out of me. But at the same time I hope that this will soon be over. I can't stand the pain anymore. It's too much to bear.

I only wish I would have spent more time with you, my dearest Harry, and that we never would've broken up. How will your life be without me? Presumably, you will find someone else and slowly you will forget about me. In some way that's the worst. To lose you to another. On the other hand, I don't want you to be alone either. You should find happiness, by god you earned it. What will your children look like? How would have ours looked like? Are you going to miss me as much as I'll miss you, Harry?

It is getting harder to breathe. It seems to me as if I can feel my life draining out of my limbs through the wound at my side. The darkness that I have been trying to withstand since the moment I met Tom is eventually overtaking me, enclosing me. I don't have anything left to oppose it. All my fighting spirit has left me in the months of pain, agony, death and war. The darkness is suffocating me, taking away all of my strength. I am waiting for the infamous light at the end of the tunnel, but I see nothing at all. Only darkness. At the very end the dark side of life does win.


End file.
